Sudden Shakespeare
by jessi-the-untalented
Summary: Wonderful, pointless RickEvelyn fluff


Author: Jessi_The_Untalented  
  
Contact: jessi_the_untalented@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: The Mummy and all of the characters from it belong to Stephen Sommers and Universal Studios. Just because Rick is tied up in my basement doesn't mean I own him. I promise I'll return him when I'm done with him.....................  
  
Sudden Shakespeare  
  
"Where love is great, the littlest doubts are fear;  
  
Where little fears grow great, great love grows there." Hamlet, William Shakespeare  
  
"Good night." It was a whispered pleasantry, offered by me with a polite smile. The stars twinkled above us. She had a way of turning me into a sudden Shakespeare yet taking away my ability to speak at the same time, keeping any sonnet-like thoughts locked inside of my head. Probably where they should be, when I think about who exactly I am. Rick O'Connell doesn't do poetry.   
  
I was pulled out of my thoughts by the touch of her hand on my forearm. She moved closer, and I hoped it wasn't just to find a little warmth in the slightly chilly Cairo night. Though she's welcome to cuddle up to me for warmth anytime. Her hand slid up my arm and her tiny fingers wrapped as far as they could around my bicep, and suddenly she was resting her head on my chest.   
  
My heart thudded so powerfully as I slipped my arms around her that I'm surprised it didn't give her a black eye. I held her for a while, and we both felt content with the idea of just staying there like that all night, until I felt her shiver against me. "You'd better go inside. It's getting cold."   
  
She lifted her head and smiled, and I found myself praying for another kiss from those slightly inexperienced yet absolutely incredible lips. Instead she stepped back, taking my hands to pull me in the same direction. "Come in? Just for a little. I can't have you freezing out here. And Jonathan won't be home for hours, anyway."  
  
A grin tugged at the corners of my mouth, but I hesitated. "I don't know, Evy, what would the neighbors say? Inviting men in at all hours of the night?"  
  
I saw another smile play over her features as she turned to unlock the door. "Oh what do they know, anyway?" she asked as she stepped inside of the rather small house she shared with her brother, when he wasn't out getting into trouble.  
  
I smiled. Women. You never know what's going through their head. Over the past few weeks I've learned the woman I was following inside at the moment was no exception to this. If anything it applied to her even more. Every other woman I had ever been with, courted, whatever you want to call it, had required me to be smooth, confident. To look like I knew what I was doing even when I didn't. If I stuttered and stumbled over myself with them the way I do with Evy they wouldn't have so much as looked at me. Yet here was Evy, inviting me into her house at eleven at night.  
  
But then, I didn't expect from her what most of the other girls had done. Not without marriage, anyway. Funny that that thought didn't make me turn and run when I was with her. But the point is, she's a good girl. Much too good for me, in my opinion, and for once in my life I want to keep her that way. For once in my life it wasn't about "getting some". It was about.... well... something more then that. I wasn't exactly sure what. Though I had a good idea. And it wasn't something I had ever given to or received from anyone before. I could love this girl. For some reason this didn't surprise me. Maybe I knew it all along and it just didn't register. Maybe I was scared to admit it to myself. But that wasn't so bad, now was it? Admitting it to the rest of the world, now that would be something. I guess it will just have to stay with all these Shakespearean thoughts. Probably where it should stay, too.   
  
She had me sit on the couch, offered me tea, which I politely accepted. I'm a coffee man, myself, but if it gave me an excuse to stay here longer, to just look at her longer, then I was game. She disappeared into the kitchen, and reappeared a minute later, taking a seat on the edge of one of the chairs surrounding the coffee table, not too far from where I was perched on the end of the couch. There was quiet for a moment, and I took to looking around the small room. "So... how long have you and Jonathan lived here?" God, why did I say such idiotic, pointless things? It probably would have been better to just not say anything at all.  
  
I chanced a doubtful glance over at Evelyn, a small smile appeared on her face, the kind that threatens to get bigger if you don't hold it back strong enough. I wished she wouldn't. "Oh, well, this house has been in our family for longer then we've been alive. We always stay in it on our trips to Egypt, and then we have the house in London for when we're there."  
  
I nodded in understanding. Another silence. Think O'Connell, think. Before she gets bored and kicks you out. "I've never been to London. What's it like?" That was a little better, I suppose.  
  
She was still holding in that cute little smile. "Rainy." She said, before the smiled widened and widened, then formed into a giggle. "I'm sorry." There was another adorable giggle. "I just don't know how we can be so bad at this."   
  
My own smiled spread across my face, and I shook my head. She must have been thinking exactly like me. I didn't have time to answer before the squeal of the teakettle brought her out of her seat, and back into the kitchen. With a heavy sigh I sat further back in the couch, glad one of us had brought it up. What had I been so scared of? She's probably the most harmless person I've ever met. Unless of course she's got some cursed book in her hands.   
  
Evy reappeared a little later, two cups of tea in her hands. She handed one to me, then took a seat on the couch, about a foot away from me. I smiled and thanked her, taking a sip, then lowering it into my lap, just staring into the cup for a moment before clearing my throat. "I guess it's just because..." I paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and letting it out in a sigh. "Just because I'm not so good at this."  
  
There was another smile, but this one was softer, and she reached out with her free hand to intertwine her fingers with mine. "What aren't you good at?"  
  
"This. Us." The momentary worried look on her face prompted me to squeeze her hand gently, reassuringly, "I mean.... I'm obviously not a conversationalist." I flashed her a smile. "I had been, until you came along." I was quiet for a moment, not sure if I should let this escape. "You just kind of make me tongue-tied."  
  
Any worry that has been on her face was quickly replaced with a lovely expression, as if I had just melted her into a puddle. It hadn't been the most romantic thing ever said, nor the most emotional, but it was a start for me, someone who had never had anybody to share feelings with in the first place, and had learned to just keep them to myself. I think she understood that, knew that was alot for me. Either way she seemed to appreciate it.   
  
In response to the feel of her laying her head on my shoulder I moved my cup of tea onto the coffee table then wrapped my arm around her and drew her in closer, bravely placing a kiss on the top of her head. I could feel the warmth of her breath on my skin, almost sending a shiver up my spine, as she pressed her face closer to the crook of my neck. "Thank you." I both heard and felt her whisper.  
  
A little chuckle escaped my throat, sounding slightly nervous. "What for?"  
  
"For being marvelous." She stated, as if it had been absolutely obvious, tilting her head back to allow me to get lost in those incredible, deep brown eyes.  
  
I gave her my charming lop-sided grin. "It's been my pleasure." I said with another chuckle. I lifted my hand to run my finger through her luscious curls. "You're the marvelous one. Anyone ever tell you that?"  
  
Her lips curved into a smile, rather invitingly. "Not nearly enough." She teased in a way so like her.  
  
"Well you'll have to remind me to tell you more often."  
  
"That I will." Evelyn promised, sliding her arms around my neck and making me realize just how close we had gotten in the past thirty or so seconds, but I didn't have time to be excessively happy or worried, because I was lowering my head to plant a kiss on those soft lips of hers that had been taunting me all night. And there goes any gentlemanly notions I might have had, right there out of that window. It started off soft, almost innocently, but before I knew it my lips had parted hers, and it didn't take much coaxing on my part before our tongues were freely exploring.   
  
And the best thing about it was the fact there was no hesitation on her side, not like I had expected. I found myself wondering what I had been so nervous about in the first place. It was obvious she liked me, at least a little, and it wasn't like we hadn't kissed before, we had, just not a whole lot since we got back into Cairo, and that was partly because I, for once in my life, was trying to be a gentleman, respectable, something that she could possibly like. It had been working, obviously, as she didn't seem to mind the lip-lock we were currently in.  
  
When I realized that I should probably cut this short before I did something really unrespectable, I pulled back just enough to let our lips part, with obvious reluctance on both sides. She beamed up at me, just as much as I'm sure I was beaming back. "Now that," she began in a dreamy voice, "you are good at."  
  
My grin reappeared, and my lips found hers again for a brief moment. I caressed her cheek, looking into her eyes, more sure of myself now then ever. "Just another thing to add to your list of things you're marvelous at."  
  
"What? Kissing, or complimenting you?" she asked with a giggle   
  
"Mm, both, but kissing especially." I assured, and was rewarded with a soft peck on the cheek and her affectionately cuddling up against my side. She ran her fingers through my hair affectionately, staring innocently up at me with those big brown eyes that had seen so much the past few weeks. And as I stared back I wondered where I ever fot the title "damsel in distress" for her. She was so damn tough and hardheaded. If I were Imhotep this was one damsel I wouldn't have messed with.  
  
"How'd I ever get mixed up with a little imp like you?" I wondered outloud.  
  
She feigned a hurt look. It wasn't a very good feign. "Where did this come from?....What did I do?"  
  
"You're so stubborn, did you know that?"  
  
Those eyes widdened along with her mouth. "I am not stubborn!"  
  
"Are too. In fact, you're the most stubborn person I've ever met."  
  
Her face lit up the way it does when we're playing around like this and she thinks she can beat me, and a coy smirk started to tease the corners of her mouth. "Well then, may I introduce you to Mr.O'connell?"  
  
She always does beat me. I let out an overly dramatic sigh. "Alright, alright, you were always too smart for me."  
  
"Oh Rick..." she said sweetly, taking my large hand in both of her small, soft ones. "Oh Rick, Rick, Rick... you're just finding this out, you poor thing?"  
  
"That's it!" I yelped, jumping up from my spot and pouncing. I heard her scream, and before she knew it she found herself on the floor under the merciless, relentless tickling of my fingers. Yes! I finally rang one of those adorable laughs from her as she rolled around trying to escape my evil clutches. I made absolute sure that she was completely out of breath before stopping, but I wasn't about to let her up. I knelt on the floor, my legs straddling her midsection to pin her there, and my hands pinning her own to the floor above her head so she couldn't escape, or return the tickling.  
  
She looked up at me, wide-eyed and short of breath, but grinning from ear to ear. "And I'm the imp?"  
  
"You deserved it." I told her, sticking my tounge out at her.  
  
She looked up at me as if just realizing where I had possitioned myself. "Comfortable?"  
  
"Mmhmm. Are you?"  
  
"Can't complain." she said, looking up at me with that twinkle of life in her eyes that I had only previsouly seen when she was talking about ancient Egypt or her parents. It amazed me that I was able to put that twinkle there. I bent over her, still pinning her to the floor, and placed a soft kiss onto her lips, then, without hesitating for a moment, I told her I love her.  
  
My heart skipped a beat as she opened her mouth to say something, and when she did I realized it sounded rather odd, and after thinking about it for a moment I realized it hadn't come out of her mouth, but rather her brothers, who, I hadn't noticed until now, happened to be standing right behind us. He repeated his question which was something like "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing with my sister?" And I guiltily moved off of her, reaching down and helping her off of the floor.  
  
"Well, it's getting late," I told her. "So I should probably get going."  
  
Evelyn nodded, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll walk you to the door." She wrapped her hand around mine and pulled me after her into the entryway. "Rick, I--"  
  
I grinned widely, pressing my finger to her lips, then replacing it with my own lips. "I know." I assured.  
  
She smiled, kissing me this time. "I love you," she whispered. I didn't need to hear it, but god I loved to.   
  
"Good night. I'll call you in the morning." Another soft kiss. "I love you." I told her again, then disapeared out of the door and back to my own appartment.  
  
End 


End file.
